NIB
by John2851
Summary: Let's say instead of Agent K and Agent J saving the Universe form Aliens, it would be April and Karai doing the job.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the very first Men in Black crossover Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ever!. I don't own any characters from MIB or TMNT, and this the Nickelodeon version. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

In the middle of the night as the moon was full and looking pretty, a truck driver who was carrying illegal immigrants to New York City to find a better life in America.

As the driver saw the sign to New York City, he also saw two immigrant police cars blocking the entrance. "Ah, man we got trouble". said the Truck driver, pulling over to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

Then one of the police officer's walked up to the driver with his flash light. "What's in the back?". he asked already knowing the answer. "I just have some trading goods and that's it". said the Truck driver lying about it. The office just smiled and said "Nice try. Now, let me see them". With a sigh the driver went to the back of the truck, and then open the door showing immigrants who were trying to stay warm.

"Alright, everyone get out of the truck and get into a file line. Please and thank you". said the Officer as the people did what they were told, as they got out of the truck. Before the police officer was about to do his job, suddenly a car came up in front of them and pull into a stop.

Then as the car was turned off, two female teens came out of the car wearing black ninja gear. "Um, I'm sorry but aren't you kids should be at home?. It is a school night". said the police officer. "That's not the first time someone ask that question to us, and it never gets old. Where form the Immigration Office from South Central, and we got a report about illegal transportation". said Karai, pulling out a fake badge.

As she put her badge up she began walking down and looking at the Immigrants and then ask "Which one do you think is the prize winner, Shinigami?". Karai asked with a smile. Shinigami was shaking her head and said "It's hard to say Karai". After that Karai went right ahead and started speaking to each person in Spanish as each person responded knowing what she said.

Then Karai stopped at the last person who was a strong silent type, and spoke in Spanish "You look pretty ugly. Will you get mad if I punch you in your ugly face?". she asked. The guy just started laughing thinking she was telling him a joke, Karai then said in Spanish "You don't know a tap bit of Spanish do you?". the guy continue to laugh making Shinigami laugh as well.

"It looks like we got our winner Karai". she said laughing, as Karai laughed as well and said "Alright everyone you guys can go back to the truck, and I hope you will love NY as much as I do". When everyone was getting back into the truck, the guy who couldn't speak Spanish was trying to escape but Shinigami caught him by the arm. "Oh, you're not going anywhere amigo. If you excuse us office we need to have private chat with our friend here, and you guys can go back to doing your job". she said pushing the guy away from the truck, as she, Karai, and the guy was about to go to the off road in the cactus field to talk.

The officer didn't like it that a bunch of teens telling him what to do. "Hey, hey wait a minute kids you can't". Karai turned around to look at him with seriousness and said "Sir, don't tell us to wait a minute. Cause you have no idea on what you're dealing with". After that being said they went to the cactus field to handle business, while the Officer's were seating back on their car wondering who where those teenagers. "You know something. There's no such thing as the Immigrant Office from South Central". said the other Officer.

At the cactus field the guy was looking at both Karai and Shinigami knowing that this wasn't going to end well for him. "You really think that you're going to sneak in after you just broke out of prison?". asked Shinigami with a serious look. "Hey, it was worth the shot". said the guy. Karai then said "Turn off the disguised device, Neutralizer".

The guy then press the button on his arm and immediately changed back into his real look, a big alien Neut. "You NIB scums will never leave alone, can you?". Neutralizer asked. "Not on your life Neutralizer. Tell me something, I have you realize how many laws that you just broke as of now?". asked Shinigami. Neutralizer then said "Mmmm, let me think. it's two right?".

"Not even close. It's fifty, one for stealing weapon gear from prison, two for putting everyone at risk at traveling here, and so on". Karai said crossing her arms. Neutralizer just laugh at that and said "Fifty?. Oh, that has got to be a joke and this have got to be a false report". Little did they know that the Officer was ease dropping on top of the hill, seeing a real live alien in front of his eyes.

"Look let's get this over with, I want to relax at HQ after this. Now, give us the disguise cloaking device and put your hands where we can see them". said Shinigami, who was not in the mood. With a sigh, Neutralizer gave the device to Karai and put his hands up, then suddenly they heard rocks falling down making them look up and saw the Officer.

"Ah, crap". said Karai knowing their cover was blown, as the Neutralizer put down his arms knowing that he see too much and getting ready to kill him, as he roared at them. Shinigami was about to take out her blaster but Neutralizer push her down and started running towards the Officer, who was scared out of his mind.

"Shinigami shoot him!". yell Karai, but Shinigami have problems with her gun as it doesn't want to work. Neutralizer turn his head and see she was having trouble and kelp on running towards the guy. "Shinigami!". screamed Karai as she looked at the Neutralizer as he ready to pounce. As he did pounced at the office, he was blasted into millions of multicolor goop.

The blast was fired by Karai as she put her weapon back an then call for clean up. About five minutes the clean up crew were out burning the remains of the Neutralizer with flame throwers, as for the Officer who was covered in goop told the other officer's on what just happened. This gave Karai the chance to flash their memories, and walked up to them.

"Alright, you guys just calm closer and I'll will explain everything". she said pulling out her long sliver device and said "This here is what we call back at HQ, the standard neuralizar in which is one cool device. All that I have to do is set the hours, weeks, and years and you guys have to look straight into that red light". Then the Officer's did as they were instructed an looked at the red light, then the one covered in goop looked at Karai and ask "Who are really?".

Karai put on her black ray bans on and said "I'm just a figment of your imagination". Then with a click of the button, the red light flashed at them and wiped their memories of today. Karai put up her neutralizer and shades and then smile at loving this part of the job. "You guys should be lucky that gas tank didn't kill you idiots". she said as the Officers snapped out of there trance.

"What gas tank?". asked one of the Officer. "The gas tank that was located in cactus field, I mean come on you guys should know when there's a gas leak you shouldn't try to fix and let a professional do it. I mean look at you". said Karai pointed at the guy in goop. "Me?". he asked.

Karai who was enjoying this but keeping a straight face as she continue on "Yeah you, the one who thought it was smart enough to fire a gun at the tank. To me that's just plain old stupid, now if guys would get yourselves checked out by one of clean up crew and you'll be on your way. Good night".

After that the Officers did what they were told, while Karai was walking away from them and took a seat on the stone bench beside Shinigami who was looking at the stars. "This was my third strike wasn't it?". she asked knowing what that means. With a sigh, Karai said "Yeah it was buddy. This is going to hurt me more than its going to hurt you". not wanting to erase her best friends memory and decommissioned her from NIB.

Shinigami just smiled and said "There lovely aren't they?. The stars". Karai looked at the stars knowing it was one her best friends favorite thing to look at. "Yeah they are beautiful tonight". she said putting on her shades, and then taking out her neuralizer and setting it up. "The only thing about this is that I'm going to miss the adventure". said Shinigami as she looked down at the neuralizer. "And you won't". said Karai as neuralized Shinigami's entire memories.

Meanwhile in the city of New York, a teen was running from two cops and a junior cop. The junior cop was none other than April O'Neill as she was running the guy down. "Freeze!". she said catching up to him, as her mentors where over weight as they stopped running to catch their breaths.

Then April pushed the teen up against the wall and pull out her junior badge. "Do you see this?!. This badge is to let you know that I will kick your butt, if necessary". she said pushing him very close to the wall. "Look girl we're not safe. His coming from me". said the teen with fear in his eyes. "Well, yeah then that case I have beat your friends butt too". said April trying to put the handcuffs on him, but the teen ran up against the wall and jumped over April and ran for it.

"Hey, get back here!". said April chasing him down, as the teen somehow started speed crawling up the building like he was Spiderman, making April look in disbelief. Then she shot the glass door down and went inside to catch up with him, and when the teen reached the roof he went to the door to open it.

But when he did, he was greeted by April holding her hand gun in front him. "Don't make me use it. Because I will". she said moving forward as the teen moved back, and immediately pulled out his alien gun. With quick reflexes, April side kicked out of his hand as the gun hit the ground an exploded into pieces and evaporated into thin air.

"Where did you get that gun?". April asked, making him put his hands up. "You don't understand his coming for us. This planet is no longer safe, because I fail him and now his coming to kill me". said the teen, as he shocked April by blinking his eyes differently.

"Hey, look everything is going to be alright. Just come away from the edge of the roof, and we can get those eyes fix". said April, trying to keep the guy calm but he was shaking his head as walked very close to the edge and fall on purpose. "No!". yelled April, running to late to save him as he was the ground dead.

 **Review and Favorite it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Somewhere far away from New York City, at a local farm two married couple where arguing about stupid things like buying a new table or going on a cruise. As they were talking in their home, a flying object was falling straight down at man's truck and crashed.

Then the guy came out of his house with his shot gun in hand, and saw his truck destroyed. "Great. And it was on its last payment too." said the Farmer, going to investigate the crash. His wife poked her head and ask "What do you think that cause the crash?". He turned around and said "Get back in the house. This is a man's job."

The Farmers wife rolled her eyes and went back inside as he continued back to the crash site, and when he reached the crater an Alien that crashed was looking at him and said "Please, put down your weapon if you value your life."As stupid as the farmer was he loaded his gun and said "I like to see you try and make it".

Then the mysterious alien said "Alright, don't say that I warn you." then he grabbed the farmer who was screaming and killed him an eating his insides. And, then he took his empty skin and put it on as a disguise and got out of the crater with the shot gun, and having trouble adjusting with the body.

As he looked around and saw the house, he walked towards it and went in and saw the farmers wife. "So, what was it?."she asked fixing him a plate of food. "Suger." he said taking a seat. "Suger?." she asked with her eyebrow raise. Then the alien in disguise said "Please."

With a shrug she handed him the cup of sugar, but then he said "And a cup of water please and thank you." She pour him a cup of water and handed to him. What got her was that he poured all the suger in his cup an then stir it and drank the whole thing. "I hope you realize that your bone in your neck is sticking out." she said looking at him.

He looked at the mirror beside him and saw the bone sticking out. "Oh, no problem here let me just fix it." said the Alien farmer as he pulled his flesh and stretched. "Is it better?. yes or no?." he asked as the wife fainted, and just shrug his shoulders and walked back out to get his spaceship, an getting out of the crater. "I forgot how heavy it was. I need to travel light". he said having trouble pushing it.

Meanwhile in the New York City police department, April was in the integration room retelling the same story for the twenty, and she getting tired of it. "And you said that he was blinking different?." asked the Chief, who a company by one of April's mentors who was very obesit smirking at April, and hoping she get kicked out of the junior police academy.

"Like I said for the last time, his eyes blinking different then normal." said April. "And where were your mentors when you was chasing the criminal?." the Chief asked. Then April said being smart about it "That's a good question Chief. I believe they were on the sidelines eating two boxes of donuts and seating on their butts."

"Little girl don't be upset at me just because you're not half the cop as me". said the fat police officer. April began to laugh like she just heard a joke, and said "Half the cop as you? man please I don't need to be half the cop as you, I like being skinny." This made thethe officer mad as he walked up to her and said "You know what Chief I think Ms. O'Neill push the poor kid off the roof."

April got up her seat then looked at her mentor in the face and said "Oh, yeah?. Then that case let me push your fat behind off the roof, and hope it will be an improvement on your diet." "Little girl you're this close to be kicked out of the police junior academy!." said the police officer. Chief then broke them up not having a fight in his department.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Officer Rick out, and April you stay and don't go anywhere". he said pushing the officer out of the room, as April sat back down. "Instead of eating donuts he should be on a treadmill. Fatso." she under her breath. Then a male teen came in wearing some biker gear and said "Hey, my name is Casey Jones. I'm a intern for the city morgue and I believe you are right about that guy". as he shake her hand.

"Um, thanks for believing in me. Casey". said April with smile and feeling better that someone wasn't thinking that she was crazy. "No problem buddy, and if you get the chance come by and we can look at the body." said Casey as he walked out and was about to leave until he was stopped by a teen girl. "Hey, are you Casey Jones?." she asked. "Yeah that's me babe. What's up?." he asked. "Look here please and thank you." she said then April heard a flash noise.

Coming into the room was Karai wearing her shades after neuralizing Casey, who just snapped out of his trance and went back to walking not remembering what just happened to him. Then Karai went up to the video camera that was taping them, and pulled out the wires and said "Some day you had tonight huh?." she asked taking off her shades.

"Ah, yeah I have one crazy night." April said wondering who she was. "By the way the guy that you chased wasn't blinking at all, he was trying to breath. He got gills." said Karai, explaining it to April. "Gills?." asked April. "Yeah his a sea person. But besides that, can you tell me what he said before he commented suicide?." Karai asked wanting to know.

April looked at Karai for a while, not sure if she could trust her but, what's the worst that could happen. "Well, he said that the world is going to end." she said as Karai was looking at her after hearing what she said. "Rellay?. And, you said that he had a gun that was exploded into pieces and evaporated into thin air, am I right?." April nodded as Karai just smiled and said "Then that case let's go. We're going to where he may or may not brought that weapon."

April got up from her seat following her out of the room, not caring what the Chief just said and just go with the flow. As they were driving to the place that Karai believe that's where he brought the gun from, April was asking questions about how long will this world take to get there or asking this "What do you do for a living?." "I work with people that monitor extraterrestrial activities, and arrest them if they are committing a crime and what not." she said parking the car.

The place that they parked next to was Jeff's pawn shop, as April got out of the car and said "Jiff don't sale fire arms he usually sale stolen jewelry." "Trust me he does." said Karai locking the car. April was thinking that this was just silly and pointless. "Alright, just let me do my thing inside and when I come out, I want real answers." she said about to enter inside. "Go right ahead and do your thing. I'll be right here." said Karai smiling.

When April went inside she saw Jiff polishing stolen Rolex's, and then looked up and said "Oh, April I was about to call the police about these Rolex's. They look too new if you ask me." said Jiff who was trying to play it off. "Word on the streets is that your selling something a little bit more hot, then Rolex's." said April using her good cop skills. "Well I don't think I'm selling cell phones, but I heard that's a good business to get in to." said Jiff.

"I'm talking about guns dum dum." said April, getting serious. Then Jiff got serious too as he said "Look what you see little girl is what I have. Now, if you're not going to buy anything then just leave. It's a school night for you kids anyway." Suddenly the bell from the door was heard making both of them turn around and saw Karai with her blaster in her hand with a I'm not playing around look on her face.

"Show us to guns Jiff." she said looking very serious. Jiff began to get nervous as he said "You know I left that business a long time ago Karai, you know that." "Why are lying to me Jiff?. You know I hated when you lie, and I'm not asking again so on the count of five I will shoot." said Karai as begin to count down.

"I'm telling you she's not kidding around, she's a little bit unstable." April said telling the truth. "You have no idea. She need to go on vacation or maybe get some time. Or maybe." before he finish his head was blown off by Karai, who just shot him in the head. April immediately pulled out her rubber bullet gun and said "Freeze!. Put down the weapon."

"What?. You warn him and I warn him, that's what he get." said Karai, as she was use to it with Jiff as he started talking, as April mouth was dropped open seeing Jiff seating back up with his head growing back. "Darn you Karai!. Do you know how much that stings?." he said with his head back to normal. "Jiff show her the weapons or I'll shoot again." she said threatening him.

With a sigh he pushed a button underneath the counter revealing the weapons that was high tech. April looked at each one and pointed at the familiar gun. "That's it right there. The one in the middle." said April. Karai went up to see it very well and know exactly what it was. "That's a super charged water vapor in which it is illegal to have unless you're licence to have, but you don't. Jiff you peace of crap!." said Karai getting mad.

"Don't get me wrong Karai, I needed the money. It's hard to make good money on this planet." said Jiff. "If he brought that gun that means he was trying to assassinate, without leaving a trace." said Karai who putting the peaces together. "Who was he trying to assassinate?." April asked. Then Jiff said "Beats me."

Karai got piss as she pointed her gun at him "Tell me the truth Jiff!." Jiff then put his hands up and said "I don't know Karai!. I swear!." Karai then put her gun back in its case behind her back, and said "I better not find out that you are selling illegal alien fire arms. And if you do again then, I will make you pack your things go right back to the planet that you came form."

After that being said she walked out of store as April was looking at some nice jewelry and said "And, when I come back I want a discount on that diamond necklace." and walked out as well. As April joined Karai who was standing around looking at the lights from the buildings and looking at people going by. She broke the silence as she said "I'm sorry that you have to experience that and I know it's confusing and scary."

April chuckle a bit and said "You have no idea." Then Karai took out her shades and put them on while taking out her neuralizer, to get set up. "I can't promise you that you will walk away from this, but I can promise you that you will get a fresh start. By which not remembering on what just happened tonight." "You need to lay off the drugs, because there's no way in the world that I will forget what just happened to night." said April not seeing what Karai was doing.

Karai just smiled knowing that April will be a great partner for her and a great replacement for Shinigami, but she have flash her first. "Hey, April have you ever seen this before?." she said tricking April to look down and saw the neuralizer and got her memory wipe. Next day at the sushi bar, Karai and April were hanging out as Karai was telling her a funny joke on why the chicken cross the road, while April was trying to remember her but can't.

"And, so the reason why the chicken have cross the road is because he forgot to bring the dinner sides with him. Get it?!." said Karai as started laughing and April laughed too, but didn't get the joke. When Karai stopped laughing she looked at her phone that read 6:00am. "Ah, boy look at the time. Well, thanks for the sushi I really appreciate it, April." she said leaving a tip, as April said "I'm sorry to ask you this again but, do I know you?."

Karai smiled and said "That's what I like about you O'Neill. You always asking questions before doing anything, but all you need to know is on this card. Be there at noon and don't be scared to come. I see you later buddy, and have a great morning." After she got up and left the restaurant leaving April by herself, wondering what's next.

April looked at the card that said **NIB** on the front and then turn to the back that had the address to the location. "What does NIB stand for?." she asked herself as she put the card in her pocket and went back to finish eating her raw seafood, and then headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As it was pass noon, a Bug exterminator pulled up to the farm after getting the call last week about cockroaches in the barn. When he went in with his bug killing gear, the alien in disguise followed him in without the exterminator noticing.

"Welp, it looks like you guys are trying to create a new colony. Too bad that I have to give you the notice." said the Exterminator with a grin. Suddenly the door behind him was closed shut by the alien farmer who was mad. "And, just what the heck do you think you're doing?." he asked with a bit of anger.

"Oh, good morning Joe. You call me to take care of your pest problem." said Exterminator who was friends with the farmer, but doesn't know that this wasn't the farmer. "Pest problem?!. Oh, I have seen plenty of pests since I came down here and let tell you something." as the alien farmer came face to face with the Exterminator, and said "They are very pesky and ignoring."

The Exterminator gave him a smile and said "So, do you want me to get rid of them?. Yes?." The Alien farmer just chuckled and said "Sure allow me." as he grabbed his face with brute strength making him open his mouth, and then took his tube that was connected to poison tank, and put in his mouth killing him in the process.

After that the alien farmer went back outside to push his spaceship into the exterminators truck with force, and then got in an drive off. Meanwhile, April was looking at the building and then looked at the card in her hand saying the same address. "Well, this must be the place then." she said to herself as walked towards the white building.

When she entered in she saw a man in a black suite seating in a chair reading magazine, and so she walked up and ask "Um, good morning. I have a twelve o'clock appointment." giving him a nervous smile. The guy looked up at April and said "Good morning to you too little girl. Just call the elevator and get in." as he pointed at the only elevator. She then went up to the elevator and press the call button, as the door went open she went in as the door closed.

As the elevator made to a complete stop the door behind her opened without noticing, as the guy spoke "Your late." April turned around seeing the guy an couple of JROTC cadets who standing at parade rest. "Sorry about that sir, I had trouble with the city bus." said April coming out of the elevator. The guy just shake his head and said "Please everyone have seat." After saying that everyone took a seat on the comforable white pod chairs.

"Welcome, my name is Zed. You're all here is because you are the best of the best. JROTC's Air Force, Army, Navy, Marine, and Police Junior Academy." then April and the cadets were looking at one another, as the cadets were in their uniforms while April was wearing just her plain old yellow t-shirt and blue shorts. Then Zed continue saying.

"We are only looking for one you, just one. We will follow a simple test, that will consist of mathematics, english, social studies, and automotives." April raised her hand to ask a question. "Oh, good you have question. What is it?." Zed asked. "I'm sorry to ask this silly question that is already answered but, why are we here?."

A female Air Force cadet raised her hand to answer her question. "Ah, yes. you." said Zed pointing at her to speak. She then got up at attention and said "Sir!, cadet lieutenant Houston with great honors, Sir. You have selected us because you're looking for the best of the best Sir!." "Exactly. Thank you." said Zed. As she did her solute to Zed and put her hand down, she looked at April like she just a joke.

But then April started laughing her butt off after seeing and hearing what she said. "Is there something funny that you like to share with the rest of us, O'Neill?." Zed asked with his eyebrow raise. Wiping a tear away, April said "I'm so sorry. It just that Captain Marvel over here was saying that Best of the best Sir, with honors thing, and she just so excited to be here and she don't why we're even here." as April imitating her and doing the solute, while everyone didn't find it funny.

Zed just gave a unamuse face expression as he looked at the black mirror, where Karai was behind the glass laughing at the joke that April made. "Any who, if you could take out the test booklet that is beside you along with a number two pencil, and you may begin. Good luck." as Zed walked out of the room leaving the teenagers to start testing.

They were having a very difficult time trying to write on the booklet, as it was floppy and didn't have any backbone. April was trying to answer one of the questions until her pencil snapped, letting her know that it was cheap. Then she put the broken pencil together an resume answering but still it was a challenge to write on the booklet.

Behind the black glass, Zed came in with Karai to watch them take the test. "I don't know why you selected her as a worthy employer?." he asked. "That's simple Zed, she ran down a high runner alien without struggling to catch up with it. And, she never had NIB training at all." said Karai locking at April struggling to write on the booklet. "Well, your right about that. She's a keeper." said Zed.

Back in the room, April just had enough of trying to write on the booklet on her lap as she got from her seat and pulled table that was in the middle of room, making squeaky noise causing everyone to stop working and looking at April. When she pulled to where her chair was she smile, as she put her booklet on the table an then at everyone. "You guys want in?." she asked.

A few hours later after taking the test, they were at the automatic target range course as they picked up the guns that were piled up on the table and went to shooting. April was trying to find a target that was the main target but can't tell, since most of the targets were monsters. Eventually she found it and took her shot, causing the practice test to stop.

"O'Neill what was that?." asked Zed pushing the button on the remote in his hand, as the target that April shot in the head was a little four year old girl. Zed then ask "Tell me why Lucy have to die?." April looked at the target an then looked back at Zed an answered.

"To be honest with you I was going to shoot that ugly monster but, then I saw he was on the lamp pole doing pull ups. And I was thinking what I would feel some type of way, if someone come to the gym pointing the gun at me while I'm on the treadmill." then said April pointed at the other monster that was holding a tissue. "And, the guy his not doing anything wrong he was just sneezing. Now, for Lucy how ever well, what kind of a girl would go out at night by herself?. It seems to me that she's up to something, since she's carrying some college level books that's way too advance for a four year old."

Zed just sat there with amazement after hearing what April, was very true in fact cause the shooting test was about don't judge the book by its cover and she passed it with flying colors. "And, also I would appreciate it if you ease off back about it. Cause you're not getting on one the want to be commandos." said April having a little attitude problem with authority. Zed looked at her with seriousness.

"Or should I owe the little an apology?." she said smiling knowing she just stepped out of line. Zed left the room after telling them to wait for six minutes, to talk to Karai who was watching the whole thing behind the glass window. "She's good but she has a rebel attitude against authority." said Zed.

"So, do I Zed. That's how I became your top agent." Karai said smirking. "I just hope you what you're doing." as Zed headed back to where April and others were. "Kids you're are truly the best of the best. You pasted every test with no issues, and now we will begin our last test. An eye exam, now if you will follow me to the other please."

As everyone followed Zed to other room, Karai was up against the wall with her arms crossed while holding a folder and waiting for April to come out. And when she did came out last, Karai stopped her. "Hey, where are you going?." "Oh, I was going to take my eye exam." said April. Then Karai gave her the folder and gave her the run down of the NIB organization while walking.

"Follow me. Back in the summer of 1954 the first aliens crash landed in the farm field in the middle of the night. No one knew of it expect a local scientist, a newspaper boy, the farmers neighbor, a community college student, and a retired ninja teacher. Those were the very first NIB agents, and please look forward." Karai said as they passing by the other room, where Zed was about to neutralize the JROTC cadets. April was looking at one of the pictures an saw a photo of one of the original agents giving the tall alien a peace offering.

"Ah, how cute. The guy is giving the tall alien some flowers, his tall enough to play basketball." said April. "I was thinking the same thing too. And, so with agreement to keep them a secret we allow them all other aliens to come live on earth. Our job is to help them who don't have a home to go to, help them fit into society, and protect our planet from alien terrorist who brakes the law of the Universe, and what not." said Karai with smile.

"So, it's like ET phone home type thing?." asked April who was not believing it at all. "Mmmm, it's sorta like that but it's the other way around. Like the Kranng who came Dimension X, since they home was blown up due to peace treaty issues with the Triceratons and now live with us under cover. That and due to the mutagen spill that they accidentally released on New York, but I was a baby when that happened."

April was thinking that Karai talking crazy and being crazy, and also thinking that this place a nut house. With e weak friendly smile she said "When was the last time that you got your brain scanned?." Karai then said "Oh, I had mines done about last month." Then Karai was given the folder back as April said "Ok, then I strongly suggest that you set another appointment this week, and as much as I like to hang out with you but I want to leave. Now."

With a sigh knowing that April was having doubts about what she said about aliens and secret organizantions. "Alright, I'll take you to the door but first, let's grab a snack. Your hungry?." she asked going to the door beside her. "Sure, I could eat." said April. When they entered in the snack lobby, April was shocked to see four Mutant Ninja Turtles just seating at the table drinking coffee and eating pizzas.

As they looked up they their sister coming to get some treats. "Karai what's up sis?!." said a turtle wearing an orange bandana. "Karai give me four!." said a turtle wearing a red bandana as the other turtles were wearing blue and purple. "What's up bros. What's the special today for pizza?. I hope it's not anchovies." "Nah, it's ultimate supreme." said a turtle named Leo, as gave her sister a slice.

Then one of the turtles looked at April with a smile and ask "You want a slice too?." She shook her head no since she still in shock, as Karai walked out of snack room and gave her a honey bun. "You said those were your brothers right?." asked April with a still shocked look on her face. "Yelp. It's very complicated. But I tell you later. Come on." Karai said taking a bite of her pizza.

After exiting the building and went walking, they took a seat at the bench near the water to have a talk about the job and the catch that went with it. "So, you're telling me that everyone is a alien?." April asked now believing in aliens and mutants. Nodded her head, Karai said "Some are human, alien, and mutants. Aliens come to earth to have a fresh start and make a living like you and me in disguise. Some have a planet but want to live a better and move down here."

"What's the benefits and catch of joining this organization, Karai?." April asked eating her honey bun. "The benefits are knowing everything about the Universe itself, having great pay, and job is easy. For the catch is that when you join, you will no longer be on government record and won't see the people you know anymore. You be nothing less than a memory, a walking ghost."

Karai looked at April, knowing that this was a big decision to make and the hardest. "I'm going to let you think about it. You got the whole day to decide." she said getting up from the bench and going back to the HQ. Before she was almost gone, April called her back and ask "Is it worth it?." With a smile she said "Oh, yeah its definitely worth it. That's if you're strong for it."

April just looked at the ocean with the decision that she have to make, knowing if she join then she won't exist to the world no more and can no longer see people she know. But then again she will get an awesome job, and be a cool agent. Like Karai have told her that she has the whole day to think about it, and April was giving a good thought on it until the sun went down.

Meanwhile driving in the exterminator truck, the alien farmer has his eyes set on New York City and ready to get his hands/claws on Orion's belt. "Ah, New York. It's so great that they named twice." said the Alien farmer as scoffed a whole box of donuts and washed down with a jug of suger water. "Mmmm, refreshing!." he said with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the next day, April went back to the NIB building after making her decision and wanted to join. "Back so soon?." the guy asked still seating in his chair reading newspaper. "Oh, yeah you know it. said April calling the elevator.

As the elevator doors were open, Karai was inside waiting on April as she went in as the door closed shut, and began to move. "Alright, look I have decided to join the NIB. Now, before we go any further let me give you the heads up alright?. First off don't call me kid, slick, and especially newbie. Because remember you pick me alright? I'm the best of the best and I'm skilled in my half year training at the academy."

Karai looked at April with a smile an then chuckle and said "Well, thank you for telling me that April. And, by the way rookie your police academy training can go into the garage. Because this is the super next level." said Karai as she turned around as the elevator doors behind them opened up, revealing the NIB HQ.

April was in awe, seeing the HQ for the very first time as they were going down to the ground level, and walk off the pad. In the HQ there was a section where the aliens just arrived to Earth an trying to check in or out of the planet, then on the right was the NIB lab with bunch of unique equipment, and in the middle was the work station.

"Follow me, I want to show you something cool." said Karai leading the way as April follow her, but then stopped as she saw a trashy looking gelatin alien and was getting ready to touch it, but Karai quickly stopped her and pushed her away from him.

"Don't touch him. His kinda grumpy in the morning." said Karai. "Sorry I got curious. So, does the government supplies us with the gear." asked April. Then Karai went to open the big door to the inventory, and said "They wish. The government talks too much about how we handle things and what not, an so we just leave them in the dark and get our gear from alien crash sites and weapons."

When they entered in, Karai show April so nice things that was laying around and show her the hologram whist phone. "This baby is going to put Apple and Microsoft out of business. And the mini disc are the next big thing of Dvd's." Karai said putting it up and went over to the translater device.

"What's that?." April asked not paying attention to Karai as she was looking at the glowing orb that was hovering. "Oh this is a alien translater. It's was made for rookies like yourself to learn how to speak different alien languages." said Karai, messing with the device not seeing what April was talking about.

"What? no, I'm talking about this cool energy ball thingy." as April was getting ready to poke it. Karai turn to where April was about to touch it. "April wait don't!." It was too late as April touch it causing the ball to bounce everywhere. "Oh, crap!, crap!, crap!. Everyone I'm so sorry!." said April who was looking at the super speed bounced ball.

The ball was hitting and destroying everything it hits such as the lab, computers, and people. "Don't worry I'll pay for that. I'm taking full responsibility for this." said April as the ball hit one of the NIB agents, "Don't worry bro put some ice on it." said Mikey as he and his brothers where duck and covering underneath the table.

Then the ball bounced into Zed's office as he was playing it cool, as he was doing some paper work and then tilted his head to avoid getting hit as the ball pass his head. Karai was seating their looking at the damage that was being done and just sigh, remembering the time when she too did that when she was a rookie. so she grabbed and put on the glove that will retrieve and catch the ball.

"Crap this is so going to come out of my paycheck, and this is first day at work too. Swear apples!." said April feeling mad, but the ball came back in and was caught by Karai. "That was the thing that caused the New York black out in the year 1988. And the next time if you don't know what it is or does then don't touch it." Karai said a little bit serious, as she put the ball back.

When that was settled and clam down they left the inventory, passing agent's who was very upset about the incident. "Sorry everyone. It was an accident. really." said April, apologizing and was a little embarrass. As they reached the big round screen that showing multi screens of aliens and mutants in disguise. The ones that were running it was two Krangs in there hover chairs typing away.

"April I like you to meet the brothers, Zig and Zag. What you see on the screens are actual Aliens and Mutants in disguise. There people in public but behind closed doors, well you get the idea." said Karai looking at the screens. After saying hi to the Krang brothers, April was in disbelief as she one of her favorite actors, actress, and song writers are aliens or mutants. "Wow." that's all that April can say.

"I know it's confusing and scary." said Karai. "Well, no actual this is not confusing at all. People at the academy call me crazy after I said our drill instructor has got to be from Jupiter or Saturn." said April. Then Karai said "Oh, you mean drill instructor David?. His from Planet Mars actually, guys show us David."

The brothers started pulling up a live feed of David training new recruits. "All right you maggots! I want you to hit twenty laps in five minutes!. No excuses!." Karai ask "Is he always like this?." "No, only if he doesn't get his coffee and donuts." said April. "Ms. O'Neill?. It's time to put on." said Zed who was behind them as they turned around to see him. April raised her eyebrow and ask "Put what on?."

"The last suite that you will ever wear." Zed said with a smile. As April went through the process of getting her finger prints burn off permanently, making scream. "Crap that burns!." she said sucking her fingers, while Karai was on her computer permanently deleting April's records, Social security number, birth certificate, and other things. As for April she was in the locker room going to her locker that had her first letter name initial on it, in which it said A on it.

As she open her locker she saw her ninja gear that was black and her shades, while Zed was doing the NIB oath. "You are longer a citizen. You are a thing of mystery that no one knows, you'll eat where we tell you, live where we tell you. You're no longer part of the government, you are above and beyond the system, You're a ninja warrior agent that put their life on the line, to protect the innocent. We are known as the Ninja's in Black."

When Karai finished setting up April in the NIB's computer system, the computer read **Welcome Agent A.** "Do you know the difference between you and me?." Karai turned around to see April, as she raised her eyebrow and ask "No. What is it?." April who was in her ninja gear with a smirk as she put on her black shades and said "I make this look good." Rolling her eyes Karai said "Keep wishing rookie."

After putting on the suite both Karai and April reported to Zed's office to get the today's mission assignments. "There's a alien weapon robbery that took place last night but don't worry about that, cause Leo and the others are going to handle that tonight. Here's your assignment, a unidentified spacecraft crash landed in a farm area and the ship was missing along with the alien that was flying it, that sounds like a party." said Zed being sarcastic.

Suddenly the alarm went off in the building alerting them. "Well, well what do we have here?." asked Zed, as Karai said to April "The alarm is telling us that a Alien or Mutant have reached there traveling limit." as all three looked at the big screen that show a male and his wife leaving New York without permission. "That's funny. Mr and Mrs Owens shouldn't be leaving New York without our say so. Why don't you take rookie here and let her get a swing of it, this will make an excellent warm up." said Zed.

Then Karai said with little bit of excitement "Let's go handle it partner." as she got up and headed, as April looked back at Zed as he said "Go get them princess." With a nod, April caught up with Karai as they walked out of the building and was getting into their car. "We have highly advanced alien technology, and we're driving in a run down black Toyota Camry." said April, getting in. "Don't this look fool you. Put on your seat belt." said Karai putting on hers.

April then said "Now, if we're going to be partners and best buds then the first thing is to be polite about it, with a please." Karai was looking at her with ignorance and said "Put on your seat belt please." With a smile and putting on her seat belt, April said "See, was that so hard?." As Karai started the car and back up, the speed of the car quick making April scared not realising the car have some kick to it.

"Rule number one April, never and I mean never press the red button." said Karai, as April looked down at her fingers that was touching the red button and remove it. "Ok, got it. What is rule number two?." she asked. Karai grin at the question and said "The second rule is to hold on." as she put her foot on the pedal as the car went quick then a normal Camry, and took off as April was holding on for dear life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After getting use to the quick speed of the car and relaxed comfortably, April was enjoying the car ride while Karai was humming to the music that was playing on the radio. "And there he is." she said.

April looked straight and saw the car that they were after as the driver saw them, and immediately pulled over knowing it was the NIB. As Karai parked the car to the side, she and April got out and went to the other car. "Hey, Mr. Owens. Can I see your drivers license and registration, please?." Karai asked. Then Mr. Owens took out his licence and registration and gave it to Karai.

With a smile after looking at his earth license thinking that his going to full them with that trick, Karai said "I'm talking about your Alien license and registration." Sighing and anxious to get out of here, he took it out and handed to her. "That's what I thought, you weren't supposed to leave the border of New York. What's the hurry Mr. O?." she asked. "Well, you see um well look."

Mr. Owens turn his head around as both Karai and April were looking at Mrs. Owens in the back laying down, and was getting ready to give birth. "Oh, I see well no worries Mr. O. If you just come out the car so we can discuss some important question, please and thank you." said Karai, as Owens got out of his car and worried about his wife and went to the other side away from the car.

Karai looked back in an saw that Mrs. Owens was ready to give birth, and she refuse to the one to do it. "Ooo, and April you handle this." she said leaving quickly, as April was like no way. "Say what?!. Come on!." said a upset April. "All you have to do is catch." said Karai. Then Mr. Owens was worried with fear and asked "Does your partner knows what's she's doing?."

"Of course my friend knows what she's doing, she does it all the time. She got an A in the medical field." Karai lied as she began to ask questions. Meanwhile, April was was going to the back passenger window that was open to help Mrs. Owens out, as she was in pain and breathing hard. "Um, yeah that's right you just keep breathing and push. Your doing great Mrs. Owens." said April with a smile. "Easy for you to say kid." said Mrs. Owens as she started releasing her tentacles.

April smile dropped after seeing that and was getting disgusted. "Karai?. Dang girl, somethings picking. I think you should check this." suddenly April got wrapped up by Mrs. Owens tentacle and began waving her in the air, while April was yelling for Karai.

"So, where are you going exactly?." Karai asked in her integration mode. "Well, you see we're expecting someone. A spaceship I mean." he said wanting to leave Earth badly. Karai said "Really?. Wow, the ships captain didn't ask us for permission to land here nor even calling us about coming." "Really?. Well, that's because." before Mr. Owens can explain to Karai, they heard April calling her.

"Karai!, Karai!. A little help please." said April while being slammed on top of the car. "You're doing a ok April. Great job." said Karai, who was happy that's not her. "Ok my butt Karai!. Ow, ow, ow, ow!." said April as she was constantly being use as a drumming stick. "So, anyway you were saying." Karai said trying to keep a straight face, and try not to laugh April's misfortune.

"As I was saying is that this ship was a one way ticket out of here. Don't get me wrong, I love Earth it's my home away from home. It's just the alien that came here is bad news for all life on this planet." said Mr. Owens. "Are you talking about the alien that crashed two days ago?." Karai asked after figuring out why Mr. and Mrs. Owens wanted to leave Earth so much.

"I'm going to have a headache after this!." said April while still being shaking and then was suck in side the car for a little bit, "Sorry ma'am." she said and went to the other side of the car and got hit up against the car roof, and then went back inside an this time Mrs. Owens shoot April out the car, letting her go and shot the baby out.

Mr. Owens came over to see his new born daughter, as Karai came over with a smile and said "Congratulations Mr. O. It's a, ah girl squid." and handed back his licence. As for April she never have seen something so cute and wiggly alien baby before. "Ah, Karai this is a really a cute baby. You know something?. She's kinda cute and sweet." said April who happy to see the baby alien, until the baby threw up green goo on her face and some went into her mouth.

She then spit some of it out and looked down at the baby as she put her tentacle in her mouth and started sucking it with innocence. "How, cute." she said giving the baby to Mr. Owens and went back into the car. After getting things settled and letting them go, Karai went back inside the car while April was done cleaning herself up and smelling her hand to see if stink.

"You know something April?. Have you seen how he looked very scared he was?. What ever this alien that crash landed two days ago have gotten the poor guy spooked." she said starting the car. April who was trying understand that too and ask "What's next?." "The next thing is to find clues, and I know where." said Karai heading back to New York Times Square.

When they made it to the square, Karai brought both of them some freshly baked soft pretzels and then brought some magazines. "Thanks for the pretzel Karai. And by the way, how are we going to find out the crash site by looking at fake mystery magazine's?." April asked taking a bite of her pretzel. "That's easy April. The magazine's that I selected is not for reading fake news, but give us the unexplainable story." said Karai, showing April the picture cover of the magazine that said **"An Alien have taken my Husband's skin!".** **Said the Wife.**

"Really?." asked April raised her eyebrow. "Really, really. Next stop is the farm house." said Karai putting that last half of her pretzel in her mouth, and went back inside the car. "You like pretzel's don't you?." April asked getting to know more about Karai. "Yelp, and I love pizza. Like this one time I beat all of my brothers in a pizza eating contest, and ate every slice without getting sick." said Karai with a grin.

April still trying to understand how four Mutant Turtles are related to Karai, but just left it alone and just go with the flow as they headed to the country side. While arriving to the same farm that the alien crash, April got out of the car and getting to go knock on the door. "Hold on April, don't do that. It will make things easy if we just stand out here sight seeing the view. It helps keep things calm." she said as she and April were looking around.

Then the farmers wife came out of her house and ask "Are you kids are doing a fundraiser?." Karai and April turned around as Karai did the talking "Oh, no ma'am we're New's reporters in Highschool trying to get the scoop of the century." she said with a smile. The farmers wife was a little bit suspicious of the two girls and asked "You girls are not here to make fun of me are you?."

"Of course not ma'am. This report is part of our grades in our publishing class." said April, as the Farmers wife felt convinced about the two and said "Please come in. Do you girls like lemonade?." Karai said cheerfully "Yes, please and thank you." As the wife of the farmer brought a tray of two glasses of lemonade and a plate of cookies, she put it down on the table as April picked up to hers.

"So, tell us what have happened that night when it happened." said Karai. "Well, young lady. It was like any other night, we were arguing about going on vacation and what not, and then when something have crashed at the front of our yard he went out to investigate it." While explaining the event that happened that night, April took a drink of her lemonade and then spit it back out without the women seeing her, and then April looked at her drink and see heavy dirt particles making her put it back down.

"When he came back inside the house he was different. I can't explain it but it was him, but it wasn't him. It was something wearing him." she said breaking down crying. Karai took a bite of one of the cookies, then "Ow." she said as she felt her tooth chipped, letting both her and April know that these cookies are hard as a rock.

"What did he say before he left?." Karai asked holding her cheek were the pain was. "He said give him sugar and a cup of water. And made suger water." said the Farmers wife wiping her tears, and continue talking. That's all that Karai needed to know about the alien, as she nudged April as she put on her shades and April did the same.

Then they both got up as Karai pulled out her neuralizer and then flashed at the women, as she stopped talking. Taking off her shades she said "There are no such thing as aliens, you didn't see a spaceship it was a satellite dish that fell down." April was confused what just happened after flashing the women.

"What hold up, what did we do?." she asked putting her shades back in her pocket. "This April is a device that wipes away memories of any year, month, and hours or in other words the neuralizer." said Karai showing her the device and put it in her pocket. "Wait I get it now, so when we do the flashy it will erase their memories and we replace it with false ones?." said April sounding very excited about her job.

"Yelp, that's what we do. Do you want to make up a memory?." asked Karai with a grin, knowing that April is going to ask anyway. With a huge smile April said "Oh, yeah. Alright listen up your husband was cheating on you and you kick him out of the house, and you find a better guy then that pig."

Before April was about to leave with Karai, she forgot one thing."Oh, and by the way you need to go to the city, get yourself some real dresses and shoe's from Macy's. Then go find a plumber to clean your faucet, take baking class because your cookies are hard like bricks. And, finally please hire a decorator to come and fix this place up, cause. Crap." The women just sit there after hearing that, as April walked outside to see Karai collecting some soil sample from the crater into a small device. "Hey, Karai?." she asked.

"Yeah, what's up?. And great cover up story back there, you were really in your feelings." said Karai waiting on the results from the device. "True. Um, I was wondering when will I get my own flashy?." April asked. Karai looked at April with a smile and said "When you become a pro like me." In other words not at this moment, as April was snapping her fingers and hoping it wouldn't be that answer.

After seeing the green light from the device, Karai got upset. "Crap it's on green." "So, green is a bad sign?." April asked. "Answer me this question April. What type of creature that likes to eat and drink that suger in it?." said Karai. "Ah, girl I washed Jeopardy last night and they ask the same question too. What was the answer again?." said April thinking hard about it.

Then Karai pull out her phone and said "Zed we got a bug." and hanged up and walked out of the crater. "So we don't like bugs?." asked April. Karai was hating the fact that they have a bug on the planet, and that's not good at all. "April want you to imagine a big huge alien cockroach, with unlimited strength, and has a extremely short temper running around in a human suite in New York. Those that sounds cool to you?." said Karai taking it very seriously.

"That's the complete opposite of cool. But the question remains, what does it want?." April asked wondering about it herself. "That buddy, I wish I knew. We really have our work cut out this week." said Karai unlocking the car.

Meanwhile in New York, the Alien Farmer stopped driving his truck as he looked at his target. It was an old man who was locking up his jewelry store, and then he was putting his pet cat in his bag. "Come on Orion. We're visiting a dear old friend of mine, I love this sweet planet." the old man said calling a cab and went in. Then Alien Farmer followed the cab.

As the cab stopped at a diner, the old man paid the guy and went inside while the Alien Farmer had an idea to get what he wants. Inside the diner a tall middle age guy was reading his newspaper and then saw his old friend. He got as the old man out his bag down and gave each other a hug, and then took a seat.

The tall guy started talking to the man in there alien language. "My friend you're no longer safe here. We discovered that the Bug is here on Earth." he said with concern. The old man nodded his head and said "I see well he won't be getting it, and I'm not going to leave this beautiful planet that I call home."

Then the guy said "Sir, he will kill you. Please reconsider." "My friend I always knew that one day it happen to me, but I pray to God in his son's name to strengthen me when that day comes." said the old man pulling out a small rounded box on the table. "Is that what I think it is?." he asked with worry.

"Oh, no that's just diamonds for your kids to eat. Have you ordered the food?." the old man asked putting his napkin on his lap. "Yes I have ordered. It's your favorite cheese spinach salad ravioli." said the tall guy, making the old man happy. At the kitchen counter the chief brought two plates of food that they ordered, as the guy came up to take it.

"Hey, where's Henry?." asked the Chef. "I gave the kid a break." said the Alien Farmer wearing the guys apron, and when he mean break he really mean he broke the kid in half an stuff him in the cubby. "To the Galaxy." the Tall guy said raising his cup, while the old man did as well. "And, forever in peace."

Then the Alien Farmer came to them and set the plates down, and letting some cockroaches on there food. The old man spoke in english "You can kill us both bug but you won't get the Galaxy." "Now, I don't know about the second part the first one. Well." the Alien Farmer said as stabbed the old man's neck, and then did the same with the tall guy and kill them.

Then he took the box and headed out while everyone was screaming, as he was about to leave the old man's cat hopped on the table and hissed at him, making him turn back and hiss right back and went out to door after throwing one of the cooks out away that trying to keep him going anywhere. And, then left the diner with what he thought it was the Galaxy in inside the box.

 **That's one evil Bug, if you ask me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At the City Morgue signing the confirm sheet of having the dead bodies, Casey was seeing the third body of today that came from the restaurant incident. The last body was the old man a company by his pet cat that witnessed the tragedy.

"Yo dude what's with the cat?." he asked handing the clipboard to the police. "It came with the old man, and there's a problem about the cat." he said signing the paper. "Really?. What's the problem with the cat?." asked Casey, as wanting to know. With a smile the police officer said "He's your problem." an then left the room.

"Wow, thank you. Jerk." said Casey with sarcasm and hating that. Then he headed to the dissection table to begin the autopsy of the old man, after putting the cat down. While going through the abdomen of the old man, he started noticing something was completely wrong with guy. For some odd reason there was no lungs or any other organs.

"Ah, dude what happened to you?. There's nothing left of you at all." said Casey as he took off his gloves, and went to his desk to record it with his tape recorder and write it down on in his note book. While recording his information in, little did he know that two girls came up to him. "Excuse me?." April asked.

Casey looked up from his recording section and saw the two cute girls in front of him. "Oh, hello you two. What can I do for you?." he said closing his book. "Why yes you can, we're from the FBI agency and we had a call of a murder hit at the restaurant." said Karai pulling out a fake badge, and then give a wink to Casey in which he like that.

"Well, in that case let me show you the bodies." said Casey as he guided them to the super-sized cabinets, where they kelp the dead bodies. He then open the cabinet door and pull out the tall guy cover up. "As you can see both bodies were killed by being stabbed in the neck, while the other dude got snapped in half. That's the worst way to go." said Casey, feeling sad for the guy.

Karai looked at the tall man recognizing that this was the same one from HQ at the check-in station. "Agent A why don't you go with Mr. Jones and have a look at the other body." she said examine the one in front of her. "Sure, show me the way." said April with a bright smile.

After showing the body they began to go through in the stomach, while both April and Casey were having the feeling that they met before. "As you can see, this senior is missing some organs and lungs." he said guiding April to the spot. "I see there's nothing there. What is you hypothesis about it?." she asked while trying to stay focus and not try to flirt. Casey noticed that and did the same thing.

"If you ask me and let's keep it between us. I don't want to be rude but your friend over there seems to be under a lot of stress and a little bit over the edge. I think that this body is not a body at all, and instead it's a suit for something." said Casey. "Agent A?. Come here for a minute." said Karai.

Immediately April walked back to where Karai was was at, still looking at the body. "What do you think about the body?." she asked. With a grin, April said "I won't lie his body is hot. And his has a hobby for dead things, and that's a real concern." Karai looked back April and was not believing that her best friend was thinking about the boy. "I'm talking about the dead body April." she said a little ignored.

"Oh, right well you need to take a look at that. It's something." said April. Karai then asked "Do you recognize this guy?." April then said "Yeah, actually I do. He was at the HQ." "An who do you think kill him?." she asked already figured out the answer, but need a second answer.

"Hmmm. My money is on the bug." said April.

"Hey, Agent A?." said Casey. "You should see what he wants." said Karai, as April nodded as she headed back to Casey. "What's up?." she ask, as Casey pointed a metal piece that was stapled to the old man's ear and then touch it. Suddenly the face of the men started to open up letting out a little bit of air, and then revealing a tiny green big head alien who was breathing hard.

"Muuust. Preeeevent. Waaar." he said trying to talk. "Wait are you saying must prevent war?." April asked trying to understand the little guy. Nodding his head and said "Thaaat's righhht. Ooon Orin's Bel Bel Bel. What's that word sweetheart?." he asked forgetting the word. "Belton, Believe, Bel Air. Wait belt?. Orin's Belt?." said April finding the answer.

"Yeah, that's the word. To prevent war you must protect Orin's Belt." said the Alien as he started breathing heavy. "Hey, hey, hey just relax sir. It's going to be alright." said April, who was getting worried and scared for the Alien's health. "Don't worry darling. Like the verse in the Bible, John 3:16. The Lord is calling me home, and I pray that bug won't win. I'm counting on you and your partner to save the Galaxy from that monster." said the Alien as he breathed his last breath and died with a smile as he was at peace.

April and Casey was saddened to see the Alien die, including the cat as he mourn for his owner in a meow. Then April ran to tell Karai to come over here as she was wondering what's wrong. "What got you upset April?." asked Karai, as April shown her the body.

"Ah, crap this is not good. That's one of members of the Royal Family. The Keenows are going to be pissed off about this." she said who was not happy at all. "He said to prevent war we must protect Orin's Belt." said April. "Wait, I knew it!. You two are from some a secret government, and that thing is a actual Alien." said Casey, realizing who they are.

As Casey was rambling on about it, Karai and April put on their shades and then neuralize Casey. "Orin's Belt is in the Galaxy, that doesn't make sense at all. We need to go back at HQ, and investigate further." said Karai taking off her shades. "That's what he said, right Casey?. Crap, I forgot we flashy thing him." said April.

Casey raise his eyebrow not knowing who they are. "Hey, babes?. You two shouldn't be here. This is for people who works here." he said crossing his arms. "I'm sorry about that but here let me fix that." said Karai, as quickly flashed him while April quickly put on her shades. "Would you stop that Karai!." said April.

"What?." Karai asked like she didn't do anything wrong. "You're going to give the dude brain damage. Girl let's go." said April as walked out, as Karai went after her. After having the talk about the neuralizer and April accusing Karai of flashing thingy her, and she lied about it.

As they made it outside as the moon was shining, the clean up crew came to pick up the body. "Guys make sure when you flash him, please give him a happy memory." said Karai after getting the hate stare from April, as they got in car and headed back to HQ.

Meanwhile in the ally in the exterminator truck, the Alien Farmer was trying so hard to open the box. "Come on open!." he said as he finally did. But unfortunately as he pour out what was in the box was little diamonds falling down, and this was not what he wanted. He began to start bagging the wall in frustration. "Where is the freaking Galaxy?!. Where is it?!." he said starting to swear.

As the sun rolled up bright and early, Karai and April made it back to the HQ and took a break. Such as April was getting herself some coffee, while Karai took a seat at her desk rubbing her tired eyes as she looked at her computer and begin searching. "Man, do you guys ever sleep?. I'm bush." said April while talking to Zed and stirring her cup.

With a smile on his face, Zed said "You'll get use to it kid." as he shown a diagram of Orin's Belt on the big screen. "As you can see April the Galaxy of Orin's Belt is right there." he said. "But the alien said to prevent war we must protect the Galaxy." said April. Then Zed said "Like it or not, the Galaxy is in space." Rolling her eyes, April walked away to enjoy her cup.

Meanwhile back with Karai as she was watching her lover at his house in the suburbs. Her lover was Ron who was done watering flowers, and then he looked up at the sky with sadness in his eyes missing his girlfriend. Karai was smiling and missing Ron as she put her hand on the screen, and wishing that she was there with him.

"Oooo. Who's the sexy boy?." asked April being nosey. Then Karai immediately turned off the signal as the screen read **Memory Erased**. April was smirking after learning that Karai has a secret boyfriend, as she took a seat backwards and said "Well, well, well. We finally get the chance to see Karai's love life. I'm assuming that he doesn't know that you are working in a secret government job?." April asked.

Karai turned her head to see April and gave her a angry look. "Yes nosey he doesn't. And I appreciate that you stay out of my Kool-Aid in which you don't know the flavor." she said getting up from her seat. "Thanks for opening up Karai. Go team." said April drinking her cup of joe. All of a sudden an alarm was sounding off, making everyone on there feet.

"Something just entered our atmosphere. Hey, twin let us see it." said Zed. The brothers began to show the camera as it showed a battleship hovering near the planet. "Oh, OMG that's a Keenows battleship." said Karai. Then the message was sent to them in there language and it sounded bad. "They sound very piss." said April.

"Indeed. Karai, you and April have better find that bug immediately, before things get crazy." said Zed. Nodding her head both her and April walked away to do the job. "Karai?." said Zed stopping them as they turned around. Zed turn to see them and said "Give O'Neill a weapon."

Nodding back and quickly went to the weapon room, as Karai opened the cabinet showing different types of guns as she pull out a nice gun to show April. "This is called the Sleek Shot." she said as April was rubbing her hands together and licking her lips. "Oh, yeah that's what I'm talking about. Give me, give me." said April. Then Karai grinned as she presented April's weapon in which it was small.

"And this is yours. The Nosey Cricket." she said handing her the gun. "Wait hold up a second girl. How come you get a girl size weapon and I get a kiddie toy?." asked April. "We talk about it later. Let's ride." said Karai leaving. April looked at her gun and said "I feel like I'm about to brake this piece of crap!." as she speed walked out as she and Karai are going to hunt the bug down, NIB style.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the Jewelry store in which it was broken into, the Bug was beaking each case of jewelry and then search through it and have no result of finding the Galaxy. He was getting frustrated about it until he saw the picture of the old man and the cat.

He looked real good at the picture then he looked up outside, and see his truck being towed. The tow man who was doing his job when the Bug came up to him. "Hey!. That's my truck!." he said getting mad. The Tow man looked at the farmer and said "Oh, yeah then go tell that at court buddy." as he went back to towing. The Bug took his shot gun out then load it and pointed at the guy. "Man, please." he said pulling his gun out for show.

Back at the Jewelry store and not paying attention on what's going on outside, Karai and April were seeing the damage that was made in the store. "Yelp, the Bug has definitely been here." said April. "Yeah no kidding. If it wasn't him, then I wouldn't be seeing jewelry." said Karai picking up one of the necklace, wishing she would take it.

April was thinking the same as she looking at the variety of ear rings, and then caught her eyes on the big picture of the old man and the cat. "This old man has a strong relationship with his cat." she said seeing the multipictures of the cat. Suddenly they heard a gun shot from outside as they see the Bug in disguise walking back to his truck with two guns in both hands.

"Karai get down." said April pulling out her gun and ready to fire. "April wait!." said Karai, but was too late as April fire her gun that gave a strong impact, as April hit the wall and Karai being hit to the other side of the room. April got up a little bit sore as she try to run and said "That's the Bug in the farmer suit. Dang this baby gotta kick to it."

Karai was trying to get up from the impact an this was pissing her off, cause April shouldn't done that in public. "NIB scums. Time to put the pedal to the metal." said the Bug getting in the tow truck and drove off. April started shooting and miss, and then crashed up against the trash can's. She picked her self up an jumped on top of the car aiming at the truck, and then took her shot as she hit the chain that was attached to the exterminator truck.

The Bug got away in a nick of time while April landed her butt in someone's front window shield, as Karai help pull her out. "Have you lost your freaking mind?!. Never, and I mean never fire your weapon in the face of public, under any circumstances." said Karai who mad as fire. "Forget the undercover bull crap Karai!. There's an alien out there that's after the Galaxy, and to top it off there's a freaking battleship above us!." said April having her first fall out with Karai.

"April let me break it down to you, there's always something going on. Whether there is a threat on the planet or a battleship hovering over us, it doesn't matter at all. These civilians will continue on with there pointless lives and not knowing what's really going, and it stays that way." said Karai calming down and see the spaceship inside the truck, and then pull out her phone to call Zed while April was explaining a cover up to the crowd about what just went down.

"Zed I need a clean up crew asap." said Karai. Back at HQ in his office, Zed said "You know this is getting to tired some of sending another clean up without getting results." "Sorry, and what about you?. Have you guys translate that message yet?." she asked looking back at April, feeling bad about fussing at her. "We translate half the message. It says Deliver the Galaxy." said Zed wanting to get a slice of pizza but, for some odd reason the cafeteria was fresh out.

Karai felt somewhat relieved about it. "That sounds not bad. All things considered.". Zed chuckle after that and responded back looking at the message that was translated on the big screen, as he said "Oh, it just keeps getting better. Their holding us responsible." With a sigh, Karai said seeing the clean up crew show up. "Don't worry Zed, me and April have one more person to turn to for answers on why the Bug wants the Galaxy." "Alright, I see you when you two get back." said Zed.

As he hanged up the phone he saw the Turtle's who finished their mission as they were walking with boxes of pizza. Zed immediately went up to his open window and said "Why you greedy little Turtle's!." Then all four stopped and said "Don't hate the ninja, hate the swag!." and started singing their theme song.

As the clean up crew were taking over, April came over to Karai and ask "What now?." Then Karai said "There's this one alien that can help us answer the questions that we need answering. His very good in Alien politics and knows almost every little thing. I just hope that weasel haven't left town yet."

While driving to an alien named Frank, Karai said "April I want to say sorry, you know from fussing at you." April smile and said "It's not your fault Karai it was just the stress talking. Best buds?." as she show her fist. "Best buds." Karai said fist pumping her partner with a smile, and went back to driving.

As for the Bug, he stopped at a merchandise stand to find where they keep their dead. He got out of the tow truck and then marched at the guy. "Where do you keep the dead?." he said. "What?. I don't sell dead things, I only sell NY merchandise's and bug killers." the young guy said as he was pulled up in the air. "I mean dead bodies!. Where?!." said the Bug losing his patients. "It's at the City Morgue, just go down the street then take a left an then go straight and your there." said the frighten young man, as he was roughly threw down back to his chair.

The Bug then knocked over the bug spray products and flipped the table over, and as he was about to go he stopped at the post card stand and saw his one way ticket off the planet, and took it with him. "Hey you have to pay for that!." said the young man, but the bug drove away.

Meanwhile back with Karai and April, they pulled up to a stand where a less aged old man was laying down on the counter, while having a Pug dog seating on it as well while wearing a NY Giants jacket. They both got out of the car to talk to an alien named Frank, as April was looking at the old man with a cocky smile. "Man, Karai his definitely an alien, cause that is one ugly disguise.

"Well, if you don't like it then you can kiss my furry little butt, Ms. adolescence." said Frank, except he wasn't the old man and instead he is a dog. April dropped her smile after hearing the dog talk, while Karai was laying beside Frank. "Good evening Frank, are you busy." she said being friendly to her little friend, as the dog responded "Sorry Karai, I can't talk to you right now, my flight is about to leave."

Before Frank can make a run for it, Karai caught him just in time and holding him, while he was struggling to get loose. "Call the pound we got a stray!." said Karai making a cover up scene, while April played along. "The dog owes my friend some money." she said keeping the people that were walking, to keep moving.

"Hey, hey get your paws off of me!." said Frank. "The Keenows and Bugs, Frank what do you know?." Karai asked getting serious. Frank then said "I don't know." "Oh, you don't a thing?." said Karai as begin to shake the dog, as Frank hate that. "Alright, alright!. It turns out that the Keenow wasn't no want to be Galaxy holder, instead he was the Guardian of all Galaxy. They thought he would be safe here on Earth." said Frank. "An the Bug had other plans?." ask Karai raising her eyebrow.

"The Galaxy itself is a unlimited source of energy, and if the Bug's get there slimy claws on it then kiss the Keenows good bye." said Frank. Then April said "Ask him about the Belt." Karai nodded and said "Right. What did he mean about protecting Orin's Belt?." "Beats me little girl." said Frank as he quickly regret saying that. "Beats you?." Karai said mocking him and shake him like crazy, as Frank was weeping like a dog since he is an alien dog.

Some people were watching Karai abusing the poor dog, while others were filming it. "Everyone relax this just dummy stand up routine." said April with a smile and hoping Karai would stop making a scene. "The Galaxy is here!." said Frank having enough of the shaking. "What?." said Karai. "How in the name of Albert Einstein is Orin's Belt is on Earth?. It is made of billions and billions of stars, how is it here?." asked April, thinking that doesn't make no sense at all.

"Oh, you humans when are you going to learn that, just because something that is important doesn't mean it's very small." said Frank. "How small are we talking about?." asked Karai. Frank said "It's a size of a marble or jewel. Now, if you two excuse me, I have to walk before my flight leaves." With a sigh, Karai put Frank on the ground and let him go.

"Now, we know it's here on Earth, but the last question remains. Who has it?." she said walking back to the car. Before April was about to join her, she heard Frank barking at something. She looked up and see a cat on the tree meowing, but then that was when April knows who has the Galaxy. "Karai?."

At the City Morgue, Casey was on his phone playing Fortnite until the cat jumped in front of him, and getting him off of the game. "You really want some attention, huh?." he said petting the cat with smile, and then saw his collar. "Orin. That's a cool name for a boy cat. Hey, what's this?." he asked himself seeing the small orb that was attached to the cats collar.

That was then he saw something colorful inside of the orb, as he looked closely at it. Inside the orb was the real deal Galaxy of Orin's Belt as it awe Casey in amazement. "Nice neat." he said to himself. At the front of the Morgue at the counter, the Bug was looking around to find service as begin to hit the bell a few times. Then a guy came up an then took the bell away from the Farmer.

"Thank you for ringing the bell to see it still works. What can I do for you?." he asked squashing a fly with a fly swatter. The Bug keep his cool and said with a friendly smile. "There was man that came here yesterday. A dead man an he was dear friend of mine and gave him a cat as a gift." Then the guy slapped another fly and said "Really?. Are you sure the cat is here?."

"Why yes I do. The police told me that they brought the cat with them along with my dead friend. I really need that cat back, his very special." said the Bug still keeping a smile. "In that case let me see some identification for the cat, and a picture of your decease friend." said the guy squashing another bug.

The Bug have dropped his smile after the third swat and said "Don't do that." with a little anger. "Do what?." he asked killing another bug. "That swatting." said the Bug, as a few cockroaches were running out of his sleeves. "Oh, dude you got a huge pest problem." the guy said pulling out two bug sprays.

As getting ready to kill, until he heard growling from the Farmer and then looked up seeing the Farmer with a scary look on his face, and know this was not going to go well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When arriving to the Morgue, April stopped Karai as she was about to get out of the car. "Karai wait for second, I just go in and get the cat. I'm pretty sure this boy is learning the basics of autopsy, and he don't need to lose that with flick of the flashy." said April.

Rolling her eyes, Karai said "Fine, you have five minutes. I wait for you in the car." April smile and got out the car, while Karai turn on the radio. Inside the Morgue, the Bug was throwing Casey around asking him where's the Galaxy. "Little boy for the last time, where is it?!." said the Bug, grabbing him and pushed him up against the wall.

"Dude I don't know what you're talking about!." said Casey, seeing the gun pointing at him. "Boy, I am not known for killing kids, but for you I will make an exception." he said threatening, suddenly he heard the bell ring and heard a girls voice. "Hello?. Hello?. Is there any one in the back?. Hmmm, I guess they are on a break." April thought as she headed to the main room where they kelp the dead bodies at.

When she entered in she saw Casey standing behind a bed covered in sheets, as she put on her confident smile and said "Hi, I'm looking for a cat that was here with the two dead guys. His an eye witness." Casey gave a smile and said "I see well the cat is not here. But, I would take his place for you cutie pie." with a wink.

"Ooooo, I knew you work fast. I don't want to pure pressure you about going on a date and what not." said April being silly and having no idea what's going on. "You don't understand me, I would like to come with." he said winking again, as the Bug was underneath the bed pointing his gun on Casey.

While April was playing silly and stupid, Karai decided to go inside as time was winding down for April to do her thing. She entered the front counter seeing that no one was there, and so pulled out her candy bar with a smile. Before she could open her candy bar a big green goo landed on it. Karai looked up and her mouth dropped, cause on the ceiling was the guy all covered in slim goo and still holding the bug sprays.

"I would really recommend you to handle this." said Casey, giving signs to April but she was thinking about dating. "Wow, wow, wow slow down buddy. I'm usually not the one be taking the lead in a relationship, and instead we should have an equal relationship." said April. The Bug on the other hand was seeing that April is real dum girl, as he was getting tired of her flirting.

"Red head you down understand, I mean I really need you to take care of this." said Casey pointing down, as April finally comprehend what he was talking about. As April was about to pull out your gun, the cat jumped on the bed giving the Bug the opportunity to get it. And so he flipped the bed over an then reap the collar of the cats neck, and hold Casey hostage.

Karai quickly came in after learning that the Bug have beat them to the Galaxy, as she pulled out her gun and was right beside April. "You are one sick desperate girl!. You really think I was flirting with you?!." yell Casey. "Hey don't get me wrong here, I thought you were trying to win me over." said April pointing her gun at the bug. "Oh, that's just peachy. Just because a guy is playing Romeo doesn't mean his trying to get with." The Bug interrupt him and said "Oh, would you shut up!. Alright you two listen real good, I got the Galaxy in my hand and I'm feeling very revolutionary."

"Well, the victory is not in your favor. Ask me this, how are you going to get off this planet without your piece of crap spaceship in which by the way it's safely lock up in our inventory storage unit?." Karai asked watching the Bug's movement, as he was backing away a little. "Don't count me out of the game little girl, I have one more up my sleeve. Besides have you ever see fly get revenge for his wings being pulled? cause that's is going to happen to you and the rest of this planet!." said The Bug pulling away closer.

"You poor little bug here let me shoot you in your ugly face, and I guarantee that your pain and suffering will end nice smoothly." said Karai not playing games. "Casey don't worry. It's going to be alright." said April, keeping him calm. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't be worried?!." he said worrying. "I'm just saying to keep you calm." April said trying.

The Bug said "Don't count on it meat sack!." as he grabbed Casey and super jumped out of the window. "Crap!." said both Karai and April as they immediately ran out of the morgue. As the Bug landed on the ground he stopped a taxi driver and then pulled him out, and put Casey in. Then he showed Casey the picture on the post card and said "Take me here." "Dude I'm taking you no where pal." said Casey standing up for himself, but then the Bug opened up his mouth revealing his bug mouth to scare him in which it did, as he put the car on drive and took off.

As Karai and April made out of the morgue they saw the taxi car driving high speed. "Come on!." said April running down to catch the taxi, while Karai was not making an attempt to run and headed to the car. April took out her gun checking each taxi car but no results, and gave up searching as the cars started moving forward. Karai pulled up beside April and then roll the pasanger window down. "April, his not going to leave Earth by using the cab. Get in." she said unlocking the door for April.

Arriving at HQ, every agent in the building are searching hard to find the Bug, as Zed was reading the big screen over again. "We need to find and stop the Bug before he takes off. Knowing the Keenows they might give us some time to get it." he said talking to Karai and April. "We have to think real hard about this Zed, where on Earth will he find a ship at the last second?." asked Karai. Suddenly the alarm went off as the Keenows have sent the full message to them.

 **NIB deliver the Galaxy. You have one hour to get it until we are force to eradicate the whole planet. Sorry, nothing personal it just preventing the Bug from leaving the planet.**

Then on the screen the Keenows shoot a warning shot in the North Pole. "Well, there goes the neighborhood." said Karai, who wasn't kidding. "Now, that's bull crap." said April, as Zed chuckle after hearing that and said "I know life sucks doesn't it?." While Zed and Karai were discussing on how to find the Bug, April looking to find answers until she look at the wall and found where the Bug is going.

"Hey guys?." she called as they didn't hear her, as she kept calling them but still they weren't paying attention. "Guys?. Hey, old married couple!." she said getting everyone's attention as they looked at her. April looked at the painted picture on the wall and ask "Do those still work?." On the wall was the first two alien spaceships that crashed, and was disguise as two odd looking statures. "Of course. Karai and April, make sure you bring down that bug." said Zed. "Right!." they said at the same time.

Meanwhile back with Casey and the Bug, they arrived in Queens where the ships were at as it is dark out. "Alright got you where you wanted to be, now you can let me go." said Casey, but the Bug had other plans. "Sorry kid but you're coming with." he said grabbing him by the arm. "Why?." he asked. "It's a long trip and I need a snack." said the Bug. "Oh, why me?!." Casey asking himself as the Bug put him on his back and headed to the ladder.

Back with Karai and April as they were driving into the tunnel where there is traffic backed up. "I hate traffic at night." said April. "Same here but we're in a hurry. Do you remember me telling you to don't press the red button?." Karai asked. "Um, yeah why?." April asked with her eyebrow raise. Then Karai smirk and said "Now I want you to press it. And put on your seat belt."

April pressed the red button without putting on her seat belt, as the car started transforming into a super high tech Camry, and took off in high speed. "Ahhhhhhhh!." screamed April holding on to dear life, while Karai grinning as she turned the car to drive on wall passing traffic, and started driving on the ceiling making April hit the the window shield. "Dang buddy you look intense. You need some enjoyment in your work like me, here let me put on my favorite tune." said Karai playing some Elvis an singing and nodding her head, as she begin to smile about to it.

April eventually made it back to her seat as Karai drove back to the ground. "I hope you know that Elvis Presley is dead right?." said April. "Oh, his not dead April, the King of Rock and Roll just went back to his home planet." said Karai taking out some coin money an then threw it at the coin collector. Back at climbing up the ladder, Casey was doing anything he can to stop the Bug from bringing him.

"Hey man I'm warning you, if you take me away from Earth it will cause a great war. I'm a prince you know." he said trying to get off. "War?. I love war, war is good for my planet kid. I have trillion kids to feed and that is good for me." said the Bug reaching the ship. "Look I'm going with, so let me go!." Casey said as he fall off the Bug and landed on the branches. "Find have it your way brat." said the Bug getting in the spaceship, and started taking off.

Karai and April made it just in time as they see the spaceship hovering away, then Karai walked and unlock her trunk. As she opened the truck she pulled out a long sliver plasma gun, and said "I call these the game changer." as she handed April her gun. "Now that's what I call a gun." said April. "Like they old saying. The bug's check in." said Karai as she loaded her gun. "But they don't check out." said April loaded up as well.

They walked up and then pointing their guns at the hovering ship. "Ready?." asked Karai, as April nodded and said "Ready partner." As the ship was hovering in front of them, Karai said "Now!." With just one shot they ship blow up a little bit as it headed towards them and crashed close to them.

The door from the spaceship begin to open as both girls hold their guns tight, as the Bug came walking out. "You idiots!. Look at it!. You can't let me be, well it doesn't matter anymore cause your planet is nothing but a memory in the next hour. Knowing those coward Keenows." said the Bug. "Bug you are under arrest for first degree murder of the farmer, the waiter, and the two Keenows. That, and violated section two three two on parking." said Karai as the Bug was was confuse. "In other words step out of the busted relic vehicle and put your hands over head!." said April.

The Bug laughed after and said "Alright, little girls I will put my hand on my head. Like this?." as he began opening down his disguise as Karai and April were looking in shock, especially Karai since this was her first time seeing an alien bug in person. As he finally took off the human suite, he reveal himself as a huge ugly and scary cockroach.

Before they could fire away, the Bug took there guns with its sticky tongue an ate it and knocking them out the away, and headed to the other spaceship. "Great. What now Karai?." asked April rubbing her butt from hitting the ground. "April listen to me, I need you to keep the Bug here. Don't let him get on that ship." said Karai getting up off the ground.

April was wondering why is she doing it alone and ask "Wait. What are you going to do?." Karai turn her head to see April and said "What do you think?. I'm getting my gun back." As Karai ran up to the Bug and said "Hey, you!. You're nothing but a bug that needs to be squash. Before I go to work I flooded an ant hill with gasoline and then set it on fire. You and your buddies belong under my shoe and nothing else."

The Cockroach was looking at Karai with anger and hearing the bug killing, while April was looking on seeing how brave Karai was but don't know what she's doing. "Come on you waste of space, what are you waiting for?. Eat me. Eat me!!!!!." she said jumping up and down.

The Bug had enough as he scooped Karai into his mouth. "Karai!. No, Karai!!!!!." screamed April seeing her best friend getting eaten in front of her, while the Cockroach roared in victory. This only anger April, because now it got extremely personal now, and go do what Karai have told her to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After seeing her best friend being eaten by the Bug right in front of her, April got up with a anger as grab a big rock in her hand. "Hey where you're going?!." she asked throwing the rock at the bug, as it stopped for a little bit but resumed walking.

"Oh, your just going to eat and run. What about dessert?!." asked April taking out her ninja throwing stars, and threw it at the Bug. The Cockroach was a little bit furious after getting cut, as he tried to hit her but thankfully for good NIB training, April jumped and jump kicked the bug. The Cockroach roared about it as he kicked her out the way, making her land up against a tree.

"That is one brave chick." said Casey as break the branch that he was laying on, and then fell to the ground. "Ouch!." he said. Meanwhile, April manged to get back up with soreness as she grabbed a burning tree branch, and went straight up against the Cockroach an blocking his way to the second spaceship. "Your ain't going anywhere Bug!." she yelled at him while waving the burning tree branch.

The Cockroach flipped April on her back making her let go of her burning torch, and immediately got out of the way as she saw bug trying to stab her in the face. April crawled underneath him, then she spotted a long sharp metal and grabbed, and was about to stab him but the Bug looked under giving April the scare.

April backed away from the Bug as it begin to crawl up to the tower. "Come on O'Neil the Universe is counting on you." she told herself as she started running towards the Bug, and jumped on its tail. The Cockroach looked back with anger and said in his deep voice "You don't know when to give up. Do you?!." April who was holding on tight and said "That's right. If you want to leave this planet then after go through me!."

With that being said the Cockroach flipped April off his tail, as she landed down on the big dumpster and fall to the ground. "Stupid kid, I almost feel sorry for the poor pest." said the Cockroach as he went back to crawling. April was getting up feeling very dizzy and trying to stand still. "Yo, Bug where are you going?. Come on let's fight and scrap. I'm still standing." said April.

Before she could say something else she noticed two mini cockroaches that was on her arm, and looked at the dumpster and kick a hole into it. Coming out of the hole was a farm full of roaches crawling all over the place, as April was looking in disgust but got an idea. She looked back at the big cockroach an then looked down at the little roach and step on it.

Hearing the squish sound made the Bug stopped dead in its tracks. April cover her mouth for a few seconds, and said "Oh, man I'm sorry was that your sister?." The Cockrach turn his head around in rage looking at April. Then April said "An this must be your brother." **Squish.** "Ah you know what?. You guys look alike anyway so it really doesn't matter." **Squish**.

This was angering the bug to his limit as he drop down from the tower, and make his walk towards April. With a smirk on her face, April said "Well, well it looks Mr. Big Bad Bug has got himself a soft spot huh?. You see I don't understand is why you have to bring your ugly face on my planet causing all of this ruckus, I'm mean snatching up Galaxy's and all that." **Squish**.

The Bug got real close to April as she continue on with both hands on her waist . "An let me tell you my attitude is. Don't start nothing! (squish) And it won't be nothing! (squish). April was looking dead straight at the Bug as it open it's mouth, getting ready to eat her. "If I was you, I would ease up out of my face before something bad happens to you."

As soon as she said that they both heard a gun reloading, and it's coming from the inside of the Cockroach. The Cockroach looked down at its stomach feeling pressure, and then he was blown in half thanks to Karai who got out of the bug's stomach. Both Karai and April were covered in bug goop, and was wiping their face.

April spit some bug juice out of her mouth, and then saw the Galaxy an picked up. Karai saw it an then pull out her phone and said "Zed tell the Keenows that we got the Galaxy." "On it, great work you two." said Zed. As Karai hanged up her phone, April ask "So, you went get your gun back huh?." with a smile.

"I love this gun. It packs a kick." said Karai patting her gun. April then said "Well, while you were out stomach diving, I was handling business with the Bug. I was throwing a rock and ninja stars at it, and I was waving a burning tree branch at it too." Little did they know that the Cockroach was still alive and sneaking behind them, while Karai chuckle and said "Not bad on your second day at work huh April?."

"Well, you can say that again Karai. I swear after what just happened to me tonight, this makes it to my level of weirdness. Up in the number one rank." she said handing Karai the orb that contains the Galaxy of Orin's Belt, so she too can look at it. "It wasn't bad compared to what I experience and witness. And that was the Zoolick migration back in the year 2008. Boy, that was one crazy trip. I bet you've weren't even at Orlando,Florida when that."

Before Karai was about to finish her sentence, out of nowhere the Bug jumped up and was about to eat April until he was blasted into millions of goop. Both girls look up to see Casey who was the one who fired at the bug, and with a smirk on his face he said "Increasing job you cute girls have. Are you guys hiring?." They both looked at each other and shrug the shoulders.

After calling the clean up crew to come clean up the mess, they drove back to HQ and got out. Casey was laying back on the car while Karai and April were walking away to have a private talk. "You Karai we shouldn't flash his memories, I mean he did save our butts back there." said April, trying to back up Casey. Karai looked at Casey for a second an then looked at April, and then pulled out the neuralizer.

"Ah, come on girl he won't tell anyone about this. He hangs around with dead people everyday." said April, a little upset. "It's not for him April it's for me." said Karai who wasn't happy to say it. At that moment, April was shocked to hear her say that "What?." Karai sigh about it an then looked up at the stars. "There lovely aren't they?. The stars I mean, I haven't looked at them and appreciate it's beauty." she said making April look up as well, and don't have a clue why Karai is acting funny.

"Um, Karai? you're scaring your partner right now. And I'm not liking how you are talking to me right now." said April. Karai had her eyes off the stars and look at April, and said "I wasn't training a partner, I was training a replacement. On the device you set the year, month, and day and then you press the button." She set up the dial on the neuralizer and handed to April.

April didn't want to do it to her best friend, as tears begin to form up. "Karai I can't do this by myself, please reconsider your decision. I have no friends but you, and that's all I have." she said as tears falling down. Karai hugged her best friend and said "Don't cry April, I always be with you in your memory. And besides you got good looking over there to hang out with."

They both looked at Casey as he said "Hey, girls can you two could speed things up?. My Mom and Dad is out worried sick of me not coming home on time." With that being said, April looked at Karai who was smiling at her as she slowly took out her shades and put it on with sadness. "See you around O'Neil." said Karai with a smile.

April pointed the neuralizer at Karai and put on a straight face, and said "No you want." as flashed Karai. Six months later at the town square looking through the mystery magazine's, she founded what she was looking for. On the cover was Ron and Karai holding each other with happiness wearing vacation clothes, and the cover it reads

 **Teenage Girl Awakens From Her 2 Year Coma!.**

April looked at the picture with a smile on her face, as she put on her black shades and paid the pretzel man and turned around to see Casey in his ninja gear and wearing his black shades. "Hey, Red?. Zed just called us and told us to handle the situation of a alien from Vickson who wanted first floor seats at the basketball game." April handed Casey his pretzel and said "I give a good word to Rob Ford, his from that planet and the owner of team is a mutant in disguise." as she got in the car.

"No way his an alien, and the owner is a mutant?. Huh, no wonder he looked odd." said Casey getting in as well, as April started to drive off to their mission. Meanwhile, out of their planet and beyond their Universe it was surrounded in a marble as the other Universe's were, as the Guardian of all Galaxy's were planning marble game with the marbles.

Then he started gathering all of the marbles and then put inside the bag, where all the marbles containing each Universe and close the bad up.

 **Don't forget to review and favor it!.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Here's the Theme song!.**

In the NIB hallway walking down was April as she stopped in front.

"We are the people who protect you from Alien terrorist who wanted to threaten our Universe." she said. Then walking beside her was Karai as she said "We are a secret organization that governs extraterrestrial activities."

Then they both said together "We are the Ninjas in Black." As they say that they then put on their black shades and then they hit the floor with there feet.

 **Here come the ninja in black**

 **Its the nib uh** **here come the nibs**

 **Here come the ninja in black (ninja in black)**

 **they won't let you remember**

 **April: nah nah nah, the good guys dress in black remember that just in case we even face to face and make contact. The title held by me nib means what you think you saw you did not see.**

 **So don't blink be what was there is now gone. The black suits with black ray bans on. Walk in the shadow move in silence, guard against extraterrestrial violent.**

 **But yo we ain't on no government list we straight don't exist no names and no fingerprints. Saw somethin strange watch your back, Cause you quite never where the nibs is at uh eh**

 **Here come the ninja in black (ninja in black) Galaxy defenders oho oho oho Here come the ninja in black (ninja in black) they won't let you remember.**

 **April: Aha Aha, now on the deepest of the darkest night. On the horizon bright light enters sight, Camera zooms on the impending doom. But then boom black suites fill the room up, with the quickness talk with the witnesses.**

 **Hypnotizer neuralizer, Vivid memories turn into fantasies. Ain't no nib can I please, Do what we say that's the way we kick it, Dya you know what I mean.**

 **I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya, we're your first last and only last line of defense, Against the worst scum of the Universe.**

 **So don't fear us cheer us, if you ever get near us don't jeer we're fearless. NIBs freezin up all flack.**

 **What does that stand for?. Ninja in Black.**

 **Ninja in Black**

 **Ninja in Black**

April and the group of agents were in the lobby, and then heard a loud scream out of nowhere as an alien landed in front of April. The alien was none other than the Neuralizer, as he growled at April and roared at her. April then scrunched up her nose and wave her hand, fanning the bad breath away. Then she and the other agents put on their shades, and lean their head side ways.

 **April: Let me see ya just bounce it with me. Just bounce with me, Just bounce with me. Come on an let me see ya just slide with, just slide with me, just slide with me.**

 **Come on let me see ya take a walk with me, just walk with me, take a walk with me. Come and make your neck work, and freeze.**

 **Neutralizer: Ohhhhoh**

After hearing the Neuralizer hit that high note, April was in shock. Then Neuralizer repeated the dance as April join in and so did the others. After dancing and while the Neuralizer walked away with April even noticing it, she takes off her shades and finish theme song.

 **April: Alright check it, let me tell you this in closing I know that we might seem imposing, But trust me if we ever show in your section. Believe me it's for your own protection, Cause we see things that you need not see.**

 **We be places that you need not be, So go with your life and Forget that roswell crap and Show love to the black suite.**

 **That's the ninja in**

 **That's the ninja in**

Then April and the agents finish off with NIB dance, as the vocals continue singing.

 **Here come the ninja in black (ninja in black) Galaxy defenders (Galaxy defenders). Here come the ninja in black, They won't let you remember (They won't let you remember)**

 **Here come the ninja in black oh here they come. Galaxy defenders oho oho oho. Here come the ninja in black. They won't let you remember.**

After the dance was over, all the agents left to go to the cafeteria, as April was about to join them but remember to do something. She put on her shades and then pulled out her neuralizer and said to the crowd. "Sorry." then flash, and then everything remained went all white as if nothing have happened.

 **Stay tuned for the sequel!.**


End file.
